Campamento Super Smash Bros
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: Los personajes de SSB ahora son adolescentes y asisten a un campamento de verano donde los sentimientos están a flor de piel y deberán superar varios obstáculos, tanto físicos como emocionales. Personajes completamente humanos. Prólogo adentro. R
1. Prólogo

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

**Campamento de Verano Super Smash Bros **

**Summary: **El verano ha llegado y, como todos los años, jóvenes son enviados a pasar tres semanas en un campamento donde explotan capacidades artísticas y físicas, así como también se relajan y pasan un buen rato con sus amigos, compañeros de cabaña y, no se puede olvidar, parejas.

Sin embargo, no todo es color rosa para estos adolescentes. Amoríos, peleas, mentiras y verdades estarán presentes para atormentar a nuestros chicos con las emociones a flor de piel. Además, criaturas del bosque acechan, no te alejes mucho, los guardias e instructores te vigilan para que no cruces los límites sin protección.

Historia con Toon Link como centro, variando de capítulo a capítulo.

**Género: **Humor, Romance, Drama y Aventura.

**Advertencias: **La clasificación será T por el momento. No hay nada planeado por el momento que sea de contenido explícito.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SSB no me pertenecen, ninguno de los nuevos ni los veteranos, Nintendo es dueño de todos ellos.

**Pairing: **De-ma-sia-dos, lo especificaré más abajo.

**Notas de Autora: **La idea surgió gracias a que estaba leyendo un fic sobre esta misma saga de videojuegos y de pronto quise escribir algo de ellos, estuve toda una tarde debatiendo sobre qué escribir de este grupo, siendo uno _tan _grande, quise algo que abarcara todo. Prendí la televisión y estaban pasando _"Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado", _y entonces llegó a mi cabeza. Verano. Campamento de verano. En seguida busqué la lista de personajes y los pairing, déjenme decirles, fue endemoniadamente difícil hacer las secundarias, las céntricas fueron bastante fáciles ya que supe de inmediato lo que quería. Bueno, a continuación les dejaré una descripción corta sobre las parejas, al menos las que quisiera que supieran o las que son muy obvias, las que desarrollarán en la historia posteriormente no las pondré, será una pequeña sorpresa de mi parte.

**Pairing y relaciones, explicación general. Parejas muy crack.**

Como dije antes, en este fic habrá Hetero y Yaoi, además de Yuri si es pedido, de otra manera, me abstendré a escribir sólo de los primeros dos géneros. Esta explicación incluye relaciones sanguíneas ficticias y otras reales. Para aquellas personas que piensen "Oh, ese no puede ser hermano de ese" y blah, blah. Recuerden, esto es _FanFICTION_, por lo que no tengo que apegarme a las reglas establecidas de relaciones, ¿no les gusta? Díganle a sus amigos a los que sí ~

Ahora sí. Lo que está entre paréntesis son las edades de los campistas. Varían entre 14 y 17.

En esta ocasión, Link (17) será el hermano mayor de Toon Link (14), obviamente su diferencia de edades es de tres años. Ahora, Link tiene como novia a Zelda (17), al tiempo que ella tiene un hermano gemelo de nombre Sheik (17).

Toon Link está enamorado en secreto de Sheik, y ahora que están en el mismo campamento, aprovechará ese tiempo para acercarse a él de todas las maneras posibles.

Luego tenemos a los mejores amigos de Link, que también asisten al campamento y con los que la mayoría del tiempo comparte cabaña. Marth (16), Roy (17), Ike (17), Pit (16), Red –PKMN trainer- (16) y Meta Knight (17). Sumándose también su "cuñado" Sheik.

También tenemos a los mejores amigos de Toon Link. Ness (15), Lucas (14), Kirby (14), Sonic (15), Nana y Popo –Ice Climbers- (14) que son gemelos y Diddy Kong (15).

También tenemos a otros personajes, las mejores amigas de Zelda. Peach (16) y Samus (17). La primera es novia de Mario (17) el cual tiene un hermano menor, Luigi (16).

Ahora, existen también los dueños del campamento. Master Hand y Crazy Hand. Los guardias que no permiten el paso a los bosques densos y peligrosos: Wario (23), Bowser (26), Mr. Game & Watch (21) y Ganondorf (22).

Un médico para cualquier tipo de situación médica: Dr. Mario (25), tío de Mario y Luigi.

Además, contamos también con los instructores. Ellos son los que planean el horario de actividades de los campistas, además de tener una cabaña para cuidar, ellos son: Snake (25), Donkey Kong (23), Falcon Lombardi (24), Fox McCloud (24), Rey Dedede (22), Olimar (26), Capitán Falcon (24) y Wolf (24). Se turnan para alternar sus noches de vigilancia con los campistas, pero todos participan en las actividades guiadas. Son los encargados de mantener el orden entre las discusiones o desacuerdos que pueda haber.

Ah sí, por poco lo olvido, existen criaturas en los bosques de los que hay que tener cuidado, algunos son dóciles, pero otros pueden ser peligrosos, entre ellos se encuentran: Lucario, Pichu, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Yoshi y Jigglypuff. Cada uno tiene habilidades diferentes, repito, algunos son dóciles y otros peligrosos.

Creo que eso abarca todos los personajes, me parece que los únicos excluidos fueron R.O.B. y nadie más. Bueno, eso.

Eso ha sido toda la presentación inicial, si tienen ideas sobre alguna pareja, son más que bienvenidas las sugerencias, pero todo depende, no pienso poner ningún campista con ninguno de los guardias, quizás demasiado sádico a mi parecer, considerando que escogí a los peores como guardias. Dios, pero bueno, de verdad espero que la gente lea este fic.

Críticas y reviews bonitos son igual de bienvenidos. Los primeros para la alimentar la fogata y los últimos para alentarme a seguir escribiendo ~ Nah, miento, me agradan ambos porque al menos sé que han leído mi historia.

**IMPORTANTE.**

**Extras: **Todos los personajes estarán en sus formas humanas, las descripciones vendrán más adelante, conforme avance la historia y haya la necesidad de describirlos. Claro, esto no se aplica para las criaturas de los bosques, que siempre mantendrán sus formas originales.

Pero, para todos los demás, su forma será humana, tanto de los campistas como de los instructores, médicos y líderes. Incluso Master Hand y Crazy Hand, a los cuales también describiré, todo a su tiempo, mis queridos.

De nuevo, ¿no les gusta? Corran por sus amigos a los que sí.

**. x . x . x . x . x . **


	2. Llegada

-Link, ¿cuánto falta?- Lloriqueó su hermano menor en el asiento trasero del coche, a lado de él.

-No lo sé, ¿abuela?- Preguntó el rubio más alto a la mujer de aspecto avejentado, pero aún firme y fuerte, era del tipo de abuelas que no parecía envejecer en su sonrisa, aunque las líneas de expresión estuvieran marcadas desde un par de años atrás. Ellos simplemente amaban a su abuela. Había estado con ellos desde siempre, ya que su madre trabajaba en otro país y su padre había muerto poco antes del nacimiento de Toon Link. Dependían, en esencia, de ella; su madre mandaba el dinero a una cuenta cada mes, además de hablar una o dos veces a la semana por vídeo-chat con ella. Sin embargo, una imagen en una pantalla no te brinda la calidez que un abrazo. Esa era la función de su abuela.

-No mucho, queridos- El auto que conducía no ere lujoso ni nada, era lo normal para una familia de clase media alta. No estaba destartalado, pero tampoco era el último modelo. La pintura azul obscura del vehículo todavía conservaba su brillo natural y la mayoría de las piezas exteriores e interiores estaban intactas, exceptuando un espejo lateral del lado del copiloto, el cual estaba un poco chueco debido a un pequeño accidente en el cual dos automóviles rozaron sin llegar a chocar. Como fuese, estaba bien y funcionando de maravilla.

El menor de los hermanos hizo un puchero, demasiado impaciente. Había esperado desde sus diez años para poder asistir al campamento, ya que los organizadores no admitían menores de catorce años y Toon Link apenas los había cumplido ese año antes del verano. Venía haciendo preparaciones desde semanas atrás, como qué tipo de ropa debería llevar y cuánta, objetos personales; entre los cuales había un peluche de un hada de forma circular y cuatro alas. Incluso había hecho su maleta desde dos semanas antes, aunque su abuela lo había persuadido de deshacerla y esperar hasta dos días antes.

-¿Siempre tienes que esperar tanto?- Volvió a espetar impaciente el menor.

-A veces- Respondió con simpleza Link mientras buscaba algo entre la mochila de mano que traía consigo en el asiento. Ambos tenían una mochila para llevar siempre consigo, para tener cosas a la mano que no podían ir dentro de las demás maletas. Cada uno traía una bolsa de mano, junto con una maleta estilo de estilo deportivo. Es decir, esos largos cilindros de tela.

Toonk Link imitó la acción de su hermano mayor. Él le había dicho que no permitían aparatos electrónicos en el campamento, celulares, computadores portátiles o vídeo-juegos, todo aquello estaba prohibido, pero no había sanciones. Usualmente los nuevos llevaban uno que otro objeto, inconscientes de esa regla o intentando romperla, pero al final siempre se les eran retirados y guardados hasta que terminara el tiempo de estancia del campista; es decir, las tres semanas completas. Para contacto con el exterior, había una serie de cinco teléfonos puestos en hilera en la pared exterior de la oficina de los directores del campamento. Te permitían hablar una vez por semana y tenías el tiempo contado, quince minutos para ser exactos.

Siguió rebuscando en su mochila hasta que encontró su peluche. No medía mucho más que la palma de su mano, y no era exactamente el mejor objeto para abrazar en la noche debido a su tamaño, pero Toon Link lo apreciaba ya que era un regalo de su madre. Sacó dicha pertenencia y la abrazó contra su estómago suavemente, continuando su interesantísima labor de mirar por la ventanilla del coche. Lo único que podía ver eran árboles, árboles y más árboles. Sabía que estaba en los interiores de un bosque, pero ¿era _tan _adentro?

-Miren- Anunció la abuela en un tono casi angelical, pero emocionado, causando que ambos chicos intentaran mirar por el parabrisas. Pasaron rápidamente un letrero que anunciaba:

_Campamento de Verano SSB.  
Dos Kilómetros adelante._

Toon Link dejó salir un sonido de emoción, seguido de un ruidoso "¡Woho!" que su hermano mayor clasificó como infantil. Aunque, si estamos hablando de cosas infantiles, él era peor cuando estaba con sus amigos. De hecho, eso le hizo pensar en el mundo de cosas que tenía que contarle a sus compañeros. Lamentablemente, vivían en ciudades distintas; aunque, prácticamente, una al lado de la otra. La cosa estaba así; el campamento era un terreno que compartían cinco ciudades dispuestas de manera circular alrededor del área del bosque. Esto, aunque increíble, también era algo triste pues no podían verse los unos a los otros. Al menos tenían cosas modernas como el Facebook, Twitter y demás páginas sociales.

Alrededor de diez minutos pasaron antes de que otro letrero hiciera su aparición.

_Campamento de Verano SSB.  
A sólo cinco minutos más._

Esta vez, incluso Link sonrió con emoción. Lo mejor no era ver a sus amigos exactamente, sino que Zelda, su novia desde hace un año, también asistía al mismo campamento. Fue justo ahí, hace un año, que se conocieron. Descubrieron que vivían en la misma ciudad y de ahí en adelante todo fue color de roja para la pareja. Pero el rubio mayor no fue el único que obtuvo felicidad de ese encuentro. En una ocasión, cuando Link llevó a la chica a su casa para que conociera su abuela, había llevado también a su muy-callado hermano gemelo, Sheik. El parecido era sorprendente, difiriendo sólo en los ojos. Mientras que los de Zelda eran de un color azul cristalino, los de Sheik tenían un tinte rojizo. Toon Link, la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que llevaba lentillas, ya que ese color de ojos era realmente raro. Pero no fue eso lo que más le intrigó del joven, sino la misteriosa actitud que mantenía. Todas las preguntas que iban dirigidas a él eran respondidas con "sí", "no", "no lo sé". Respuestas cortas que no ofrecían una clara idea de cómo se sentía. El más joven de todos se sintió enseguida atraído; quizás hubiera sido la curiosidad por no conocer a nadie más así, quizás sólo era su color de ojos fuera de lo común. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, desde ese primer encuentro hacía todo lo posible por reunirse con él. Y el campamento no sería la excepción.

Zelda y Sheik eran casi inseparables, por razones que el pequeño desconocía, pero se alegraba de que fuera así. A donde fuera Zelda, Sheik y Link iban, y a donde éste último fuera, Toon Link también podía ir.

Disfrutaba el tiempo que podía pasar con él. Constantemente Link le daba algo de dinero para que fuera a comprar un helado, claramente para quedarse a solas con Zelda por unos minutos. Ella mandaba a Sheik con el menor para vigilarlo. Y no es que cruzaran muchas palabras, de hecho, el de ojos carmín sólo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Toon Link notaba como las chicas se le quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban entre ellas, pero los ojos del mayor nunca se despegaban del camino y a veces se posaban en su cuerpo de menor estatura. Eso lo hacía feliz.

-¿Estás emocionado, cariño?- Preguntó su abuela, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida por el retrovisor a su nieto más pequeño.

-¡Definitivamente!- Exclamó el menor sin pensarlo.

Ante esa emoción, su abuela no pudo hacer nada excepto sonreír. Su pequeño siempre había sido muy impulsivo, igual que el mayor a su edad- ¿Traen todo?- Volvió a echar un vistazo rápido por el retrovisor a sus dos retoños. Para eso, ya estaban entrando por un gran arco de madera con las iniciales del nombre del campamento tallado de manera pulcra en madera de cedro.

Ambos asintieron al tiempo que hacían un sonido de afirmación. Toon Link se apresuró para guardar su preciado peluche de nuevo en su mochila. Ambos sentían que les picaba las manos de la emoción, más que nada al menor. Además, sintieron que su abuela tardaba siglos en estacionar.

Cada uno miró por su ventanilla. Link recordando que todo estaba en su lugar, exceptuando una nueva cabaña de campistas, un par de mejoras en cuanto a pintura, unos nuevos columpios y una cabaña que no supo reconocer de qué era; demasiado pequeña para ser de residencia y demasiado grande para ser un baño individual.

Para Toon Link todo era nuevo, había estado en un campamento antes, pero era uno mucho más pequeño y más cercano a su ciudad. En cambio esto, esto no se podía comparar. Estaban _realmente _dentro del bosque, con la ciudad más cercana a al menos dos horas en auto y velocidad normal. Incluso podía notarlo en el aire, era más fresco, más puro y húmedo; alejado de la sensación seca y menos pulcra de la ciudad.

-Ya estamos aquí- Anunció su abuela con una pequeña risa al ver a ambos impacientes.

-¡Al fin!- Soltó el más pequeño y se libraba del molesto cinturón de seguridad, para después abrir la puerta trasera del auto y salir casi a tropezones del vehículo.

-Eh, tranquilo- Dijo el mayor mientras salía de manera normal por su lado. En la zona donde estaban habían otros dos coches dejando a más campistas, uno era probablemente eran de la misma edad de Toon Link. Parecía muy animado y era sólo un poco más bajito que el rubio. Tenía el cabello rosado y con ligeros rizos. Del otro automóvil se bajaba un chico de la edad de Link, cabellos azules opacos y ojos dorados impasibles.

Toon Link rió mientras recobraba el equilibrio, su risa era un poco tonta y su estómago se llenó de hormiguillas que le provocaban un cosquilleo. Intentó abrazarse a su estómago para frenar la sensación, pero sólo consiguió reír más.

La cajuela se abrió con un *pop* y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la parte trasera del coche para sacar, cada uno, su maleta deportiva. Cada uno traía un par de tenis deportivos, además de unos más sencillos puestos en ese momento, ropa interior para dos semanas, ya que en el campamento se lavaba una vez cada semana, y camisetas junto con pantaloncillos cortos, además de al menos dos pijamas. Nadie estaba tan loco como para llevar pantalones o jeans al campamento, incluso en los días lluviosos había mucha humedad.

El compartimiento volvió a cerrarse con otro *pop*

-Ya es hora, mis amores- Su abuela les sonrió y les plantó un beso a cada uno en le mejilla, uno muy ruidoso, pero a ellos no les importaba. Extrañarían sus dulces besos y abrazos durante tres semanas.

-Te extrañaré mucho, abuela- Dijo el menor mientras ella los miraba. Era lo único que lo entristecía un poco.

-No te preocupes, cielo, aquí harás muchos amigos también, además, tienes a tu hermano- Se había inclinado un poco para estar a la altura de su nieto- Procuren llamarme los días que les permitan, ¿de acuerdo?- Ambos asintieron.

-Link- volvió a hablar- Te encargo mucho a tu hermano, es su primer campamento lejos de casa, no le pierdas de vista, ¿de acuerdo?- El mayor asintió, no pudiéndose negar a algo que le pedía su abuela.

-Estaré bien, abuela. Ya no soy un niño- Toon Link sonrió de oreja a oreja para que confiara en él.

-Y lo sé muy bien, cielo- Volvió a plantarle un beso, pero esta vez en la frente- Los veré cuando terminen las tres semanas, pórtense bien, no vayan al bosque y escuchen a sus instructores. Link, mándale saludos a Zelda cuando la veas- Terminó con una tierna sonrisa antes de volver al auto- Los veo luego, amores- Tenía una expresión muy amorosa en su rostro. Momentos después, lo único que veían era el vehículo alejarse por el mismo camino que había tomado para venir.

-¿Nombres?- Una voz los sorprendió a sus espaldas y ambos hermanos voltearon. El sujeto era ligeramente más bajo que Link, pero también más viejo, aunque no tanto. Su ropa era demasiado obscura para el clima en el que se encontraban. Link lo recordaba, era Mr. Game and Watch. Uno de los guardias, quizás el único amable.

-Link y Toon Link- Respondió el mayor.

El guardia buscó en la L y en la T, encontrando los nombres en seguida- Bienvenidos al campamento de Super Smash Bros, pasen al centro con sus maletas, los organizadores pronto darán el anuncio de bienvenida- Indicó señalando a sus espaldas.

-Gracias- Agradeció el menor mientras intentaba arrastrar su maleta hacia el lugar indicado, además de tener en su espalda la mochila.

Link suspiró y tomó ambas maletas, cargándolas sin ningún problema en ambas manos. Dejando a su hermano sólo con su propia mochila personal- Si la cargas tú, probablemente no lleguemos a tiempo para el discurso inicial- Externó con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

Toon Link hizo un puchero, pero no replicó a su hermano. Él solo no hubiera podido cargarla a menos que la hubiera arrastrado- ¿Cómo son los organizadores?-

-Hum, en realidad son buenas personas- El mayor sonrió conforme fracciones de su memoria llegaban a su mente- Uno es muy serio, se llama Master Hand, en realidad siempre es bueno con nosotros, pero es mejor no verlo enojado. Por el otro lado, está Crazy Hand, él es quien tiene más contacto con los campistas- Link se tomó un momento para ordenar sus palabras dentro de su cabeza- Mira, para ponerlo fácil. Master Hand se encarga de todo el papeleo, informes a los padres y esas cosas. Crazy Hand se ocupa más de la convivencia entre alumnos, él intercede cuando hay discusiones, además de que es él quien habla más al inicio de las actividades-

-Ajá- Fue lo único que pudo decir Toon Link a medida que seguían avanzando. No les fue difícil divisar pronto a un grupo de campistas reunidos en el centro del campamento.

Link en seguida fijó sus ojos agua-marina en cierto pelirrojo, amigo suyo desde su primer campamento- ¡Eh, Roy!- Exclamó, queriendo saludar con la mano, pero incapaz de hacerlo por llevar las maletas.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta, un poco desconcertado por escuchar su nombre. Al ver al más alto de los rubios, sonrió ampliamente, devolviendo la sonrisa de camaradas que el otro le daba- ¡Link, viejo amigo!- Devolvió el saludo, acercándose unos pasos. Él también llevaba una maleta deportiva, de hecho, la gran mayoría de los campistas lo hacía, eran prácticas y de gran espacio.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se dieron un amistoso y complicado saludo de manos, uno que el menor no pudo memorizar sólo con la vista.

-¿Hm, quién es este? ¿Un mini-tú?- Espetó Roy mientras miraba al menor de los hermanos. No eran exactamente copias. De hecho, Toon Link tenía ojos más obscuros que los del mayor, además de tener el cabello un poco más claro.

-¿Los pollitos vuelan?- Respondió Link, con una frase bastante fuera de lugar. Roy pareció no entender el chiste y hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, uno que Toon Link se ocupó de romper.

-Soy su hermano menor- Respondió- Me llamo Toon Link- Su sonrisa ladina parecía incluso tierna- Pero puedes decirme sólo Toon- Se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho con la sonrisa aún adornando su rostro.

-Bueno, ciertamente se parece a ti- Dijo el chico de nombre Roy mientras le dirigía una mirada a Link. Este último dio una sonrisa torcida mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo. Sus manos ardían un poco, pero no era nada que debiera mencionar.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que llegaste?-

-Hum- Roy consultó su reloj de mano- No más de media hora- Se encogió de brazos- De hecho, fui uno de los primeros que llegaron, hace apenas unos minutos esto se llenó en serio, dijeron que este verano habían veintiún campistas, lo vi en la lista del guardia- Sabían a qué guardia se refería.

-Como siempre- Esta vez Link se encogió de hombros- ¿Alguno nuevo, vienen los demás?-

-En realidad no vi los nombres, sólo el número al final. Pero parece que ya llegamos la mayoría. Veamos- Roy se volteó para comenzar a contar a los presentes, pero algo lo detuvo.

-Dieciséis- Dijo el menor que había estado callado.

-¿Perdón?-

-Somos dieciséis campistas hasta el momento, contándonos también- Volvió a espetar con una sonrisa auto-suficiente en su adolescente rostro.

Roy se quedó callado unos momentos, antes de reír una vez más- ¿No te lo dije? Esta miniatura es _exactamente _como tú-

Mientras comentaba aquello, el chico de cabellos rosas pasó junto a ellos con un dulce entre las manos- ¡Poyo!- Exclamó con evidente emoción y alegría en su rostro.

-Ahí va el décimo-séptimo- Dijo Toon Link.

El peli-rosa pareció haber escuchado eso y volteó su rostro para mirar al rubio más bajo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para después seguir su camino hacia el grupo más grande de campistas.

-¿Ya llegaron Zelda y su hermano?- El tono en la voz de Link de repente pareció impaciente.

-No, deben ser de los últimos en llegar, Marth tampoco ha llegado ahora que mencionas llegadas- Miró nuevamente a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que realmente no estaba ahí.

-Ya llegará, prometió venir la última vez que hablé con él por Facebook, incluso publicó que ya estaba listo para el campamento hace, ¿qué? ¿Unos dos días?- Y lo mismo podía decir de Zelda y Sheik. Ellos siempre habían sido puntuales, usualmente llegaban con un mínimo de quince minutos de anticipación a donde fuera.

Toon Link no podía entender la obsesión de los jóvenes como su hermano por usar las páginas sociales como algo cotidiano. Es decir, ¿qué más se hacía? Él nunca tenía la necesidad de hablar de más con sus compañeros del colegio, y era lo bastante consciente de la clase de personas que se escondían detrás del anonimato que el internet ofrecía, como para abstenerse de tener cualquier página social frecuentada en su historial cuando era su turno de usar la computadora.

-Hermano, Sheik también vendrá junto con Zelda, ¿cierto?- El menor alzó la mirada para encarar a Link. Su voz tenía un tono tan inocente que ninguno de los dos mayores pudieron adivinar, ni siquiera sospechar, la verdadera intención de la pregunta.

-Nunca han tomado un campamento por separado, y hasta la última vez que hablé con ella los dos tenían planeado venir- Afirmó haciendo memoria, todavía hace dos días había hablado con ella por teléfono.

-Mira, ¿quién ese que viene?- Roy señaló en dirección opuesta al campo de visión de los dos hermanos. Ambos se voltearon y los tres vieron un automóvil aparcando en el mismo lugar que ellos hacía apenas unos minutos.

Era un vehículo negro y un poco lujoso, no era extravagante ni nada, pero era de esos que no ves todos los días como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De él se bajó un joven con pantaloncillos de mezclilla, camiseta negra, una especie de chaleco y una gorra de color rojo. Parecía amigable. Esa impresión fue la que le dio a Toon Link, aunque parecía ser de la edad de su hermano mayor.

-Décimo-octavo- Murmuró el menor sin poder evitarlo.

-_"Campistas, diez minutos antes de la introducción al campamento, reúnanse en el centro con sus compañeros"- _Anunció una voz por el micrófono.

Toon Link sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa ansiedad en todo su cuerpo, como si algo hiciera presión en su vientre y pecho. Instintivamente se pegó más a su hermano mayor.

-Me estoy preocupando, Roy- Admitió Link.

-De seguro ya están llegando- Reconfortó el pelirrojo mientras el pelinegro que acababan de ver pasaba a lado suyo sin prestarles mucha atención.

-Deberíamos acercarnos a los demás- Opinó el menor al observar que los demás campistas se agrupaban más de cerca en el centro.

-Estaremos bien aquí, cuando salgan los organizadores, irem...- Algo detuvo a Roy. De repente una sonrisa tranquila se formó en su rostro- Deberías voltear a ver quien llegó-

Los dos rubios voltearon al mismo tiempo y a los dos les dio un vuelco el corazón. Dos autos llegaban uno detrás del otro, uno de color blanco y el otro lucía una pintura roja. Del primero se bajó un chico de complexión delgada y cabellos azules; del segundo dos jóvenes. Los tres se saludaron casualmente entre sí.

-Décimo noveno, vigésimo y vigésimo primero- Espetó Toon Link al ver a cierto rubio-obscuro pasando los nombres de él y su hermana mientras cargaba las maletas deportivas de ambos.

Link las agitó la mano desde lejos y la chica lo devolvió más que alegre. Siempre estaba de buen humor, pero su rostro era bastante fino y tenía facciones de princesa, muy gráciles pero cordiales al mismo tiempo. A Toon Link le agradaba porque a veces jugaba con él de manera voluntaria.

Roy también saludó desde lejos, pero esta vez el chico peli-azul fue quien devolvió el gesto. Toon Link supuso que ese era el que se llamaba Marth; intentó hacer lo mismo que los dos mayores a lado suyo, pero obviamente Sheik no captó que el saludo fuera para él.

_-"Campistas, la introducción del campamento comenzará en breve"- _De nuevo la voz metálica al otro lado del micrófono.

-Pensé que por poco y no llegabas- Dijo Link a su novia mientras le daba la bienvenida con un abrazo.

-Tuvimos un pequeño percance antes de salir de casa- Zelda hizo una pequeña sonrisa torcida- Pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, y debo decir que justo a tiempo- Concluyó mientras veía a dos hombres mayores salir de la cabaña de administración.

-Marth, llegas tarde- Reprendió Roy a su amigo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo mientras se acercaba- Por poco creí que no vendrías este verano- Se cruzó de brazos con una ligera expresión de enfado.

-Ah, lo siento, Roy- Marth sonrió de manera inocente y con un deje de culpabilidad- Se me hizo un poco tarde, es que creí empacar todo, pero cuando revisé en la mañana me di cuenta de que faltaban un par de cosas que tardé en conseguir- Se excusó, aunque Marth era bastante ordenado a veces se le pasaba uno que otro detalle.

-Bueno, no importa, al menos ya estás aquí- Dijo con su expresión facial más relajada.

Los seis pronto avanzaron hasta el centro, junto con los demás campistas ya agrupados. Habían varios hablando entre sí, otros se quedaban callados y miraban a su alrededor. Aquellos quizás eran nuevos o simplemente no muy sociales.

-Campistas- Anunció uno de los dos hombres parados en una tarima improvisada- Sean bienvenidos a este campamento de verano con duración de tres semanas- Una breve pausa- Este año tenemos rostros conocidos y otros nuevos- Su mirada se fijaba en los menores- Pero nuestra meta es que convivan entre sí lo más posible, que estén en contacto con la naturaleza y que adquieran habilidades necesarias para la supervivencia en el bosque. Todo esto mediante actividades recreativas en equipo o como competencias-.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, en sus rostros se podía leer la emoción casi como si estuviera escrito en su piel.

El otro hombre comenzó a hablar- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos!- Sus manos se alzaron en el aire y luego bajaron con un suave gesto- Master Hand y yo, Crazy Hand, su servidor, tenemos preparado para ustedes una serie de ejercicios y actividades que les ayudarán a desarrollar varias habilidades- Toon Link notó que este sujeto parpadeaba mucho, como si tuviera un tic; además de que vestía menos formalmente y hasta un poco chillón.

-Tenemos varios talleres opcionales en los que los campistas podrán participar en las horas que no estén en las actividades pre-diseñadas para todos- Se retorció las manos entre sí, como quien planea algo macabro- ¡Quiero ver su espíritu campista!- Todos callaron dos escasos segundos antes de empezar a gritar de emoción, no todos claro.

Crazy Hand sonrió con autosuficiencia y dejó el lugar de nuevo a su hermano.

-Este año también contamos con los instructores y los guardias, a algunos los conocen y otros son nuevos- Una serie de hombres caminaron hasta pararse frente a la tarima donde estaban los organizadores.

-Los presentaré a continuación- Anunció aclarando su voz- En primero tenemos a Snake que nos acompaña por segunda ocasión- Un sujeto fornido y castaño alzó la mano para que lo distinguieran, tenía el principio de barba asomándose por su rostro- Seguido de él tenemos a Donkey Kong, a quien todos conocemos como DK- Un hombre más alto que el anterior alzó la mano, no era especialmente fornido, sino que era de gran tamaño, aunque no exactamente gordo- Luego a Falco Lombardi- Un sujeto de cabello azul y nariz un poco larga, complexión delgada y un poco más bajo que los primeros dos- A Fox McCloud- Se parecía mucho al anterior, sólo que él era castaño y sin la tan prominente nariz- Rey Dedede- Cabello azul y más largo que el de cualquier otro instructor, también lucía una sonrisa que a Toon Link no le gustó mucho- Olimar- Hombrecito bajo y narizón, aunque de apariencia tranquila- Capitán Falcon- Castaño, más fornido que el primero, demasiado prominente y llamaba mucho la atención- y, por último pero no menos importante, tenemos a un nuevo instructor, Wolf- El sujeto tenía cabello gris obscuro y una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Recuerden que también contamos con un médico para cualquier accidente que esperamos no llegue a ocurrir- Un sujeto con bata se unió a la fila- Dr. Mario está aquí para cualquier asunto de salud, he de decir que es un íntimo amigo y confiamos en sus habilidades médicas, así que esperamos que ustedes también-.

-Y no podemos olvidar a los guardias. Aprovecho esta ocasión para decirle a los nuevos y recordarle a los viejos campistas. Hay zonas del bosque donde no tienen permitido ir, lo pueden distinguir por los diversos letreros que hay alrededor. Existen criaturas en este bosque que pueden ser peligrosas. Durante todo el tiempo que he sido organizador, nunca nos han causado problemas. Se sabe que no atacan a las personas a menos que sean provocados. Como sea, habrán ocasiones en las que sí pasemos por el bosque para llegar a los claros de las actividades, pero recuerden que esos caminos sólo serán cruzados con acompañamiento de los instructores o guardias, no tienen permitido ir solos- Les dirigió a todos una mirada seria para que captaran el mensaje.

-Tienen permitido ir al lago para nadar o caminar alrededor, pero no pueden traspasar los límites ya mencionados- Volvió a repetir dejándolo muy en claro- Ahora, les presentaré a los guardias a cargo de la vigilancia- Cuatro hombres más se unieron a la fila- Wario- Bajito y regordete con una nariz prominente y bigote de forma extraña- Bowser- Un pelirrojo de cabellera larga y mirada fiera- Mr. Game and Watch- El único que parecía normal vestido de negro totalmente- y Ganondorf- Él también era pelirrojo, pero lo llevaba mucho más corto, ropas verdes y negras, una extraña combinación. A ninguno de los campistas les daa buena espina ninguno de los guardias, exceptuando al tercer anunciado.

-Bien, ahora campistas, para no quitarles más tiempo y dejar que se instalen y relajen para comenzar mañana con las actividades, les diré su número de cabaña y quiénes son sus compañeros- Todos se callaron de repente para prestar atención, era lo que habían estado esperando- Pero antes debo agregar que hay una nueva "atracción" para ustedes- Su sonrisa dejaba mucho que pensar- Esa cabaña por ahí- Señaló la que a Link le había llamado la atención al llegar- Cada vez que completen una actividad correctamente o ganen un reto, se les dará un dinero ficticio que pueden canjear por algo en ese mismo lugar, hay desde artículos de ropa hasta juguetes, accesorios, en fin, ustedes deben verlo por sí mismos-Se ganó la atención de todos con eso.

-Ahora- Crazy Hand le entregó una lista- En la cabaña número uno, los integrantes son: Red, Link, Ike, Roy y Sheik, repito, Red, Link, Ike, Roy y Sheik. Los nombrados por favor formen un pequeño grupo fuera del centro- Y así lo hicieron, Link tuvo que dejar a su hermano, diciéndole que lo vería antes de irse a su cabaña- Cabaña número dos: Marth, Pit, Meta Knight y Mario, repito, Marth, Pit, Meta Knight y Mario- Los nombrados formaron otro grupito y el del centro disminuyó de manera considerable- Cabaña número tres: Luigi, Ness, Sonic y Diddy Kong, repito, Luigi, Ness, Sonic y Diddy Kong- Eventualmente el grupo central se hizo muy pequeño- Cabaña número cuatro: Lucas, Popo, Toon Link y Kirby, repito, Lucas, Popo, Toon Link y Kirby- El rubio se tensó por un momento y Zelda lo alentó con una palmadita a que se reuniera con los demás. Se alegró de que le tocara con ese chico peli-rosa- Por último, la cabaña número cinco pertenece a las señoritas: Nana, Peach, Zelda y Samus- Ellas sólo se acercaron entre sí ya que no había nadie más.

-Ahora, campistas favor de ir a sus respectivas cabañas, los instructores irán dentro de quince minutos a darles un par de avisos más y luego serán libres de instalarse por el resto de la tarde. Los veré a la hora de la cena en el comedor- Y con eso, ambos se retiraron, la fila de empleados se dispersó y los campistas se volvieron a revolver entre sí.

-Eh, suerte que nos tocó otra vez juntos- Roy y Link se dieron un saludo de manos complicado.

-Ya lo creo. Espera aquí un momento, iré a ver rápidamente a mi hermano y luego nos vamos a la cabaña, cuida esto un momento- A Roy ni le dio tiempo de responder y se vio con dos maletas a su cargo.

Toon Link divisó rápidamente a su hermano y se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Qué te parece, eh?- Dijo el mayor agachándose un poco.

-Creo que esto me gustará- Admitió el menor con una leve sonrisa- Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya vete a tu cabaña- Con una más amplia sonrisa comenzó a empujar a su hermano en dirección opuesta, ganándose una risa del mayor.

-Ya, pero, ¿no quieres que te lleve la maleta?-

-¡Estaré bien! Después de todo, ya soy un campista, ¿no?- Su rostro confiado tranquilizó al mayor.

-De acuerdo- Dijo él entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de tal manera que parecía retar a su hermano- Entonces, te veré a la hora de la cena- Le revolvió el cabello antes de irse a hablar con Zelda antes de ir a verse con Roy. Cuando su hermano regresó a su grupo, Toon Link no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Sheik, envidiaba tanto a su hermano por compartir cabaña con él.

-¿Tú eres Toon Link?- Preguntó una voz detrás suyo. El nombrado se volteó de repente, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, ah, sí, sí soy yo- Se sintió tonto. El chico que le había preguntado era el mismo que le había sonreído al entrar- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo soy Kirby, poyo- Respondió agregando lo que Toon Link creía era un tic al hablar. Pero no importaba, el chico parecía amigable. Por primera vez miró a sus compañeros de manera detenida. Compartiría cabaña con un chico rubio que parecía nervioso y otro que traía un atuendo en púrpura.

Kirby dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros también- ¿Cómo se llaman?- Sus ojos azules estaban bien abiertos y clavados en los de los desconocidos.

El rubio pareció tener una expresión complicada antes de tranquilizarse y responder- Me llamo Lucas- Tenía una voz un tanto aniñada y era de cuerpo menudo, traía una camisa de rayas y pantaloncillos.

-Yo soy Popo- Intervino el castaño- Todos ustedes son nuevos, ¿no es así?

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo supuse- Volvió a espetar- No los vi el año pasado, aunque este sea sólo mi segundo año creo que puedo reconocer a los antiguos campistas- Sonrió tranquilamente. Los otros tres no dijeron nada, pero internamente se sintieron aliviados de tener a alguien no tan nuevo como lo eran ellos.

-Campistas- Volvió a anunciar una fuerte voz- A sus cabañas, los instructores aún tienen que darles más indicaciones.

Todo entonces pareció moverse más rápido. Los adolescentes rápidamente tomaron sus maletas como pudieron y se encaminaron a las cabañas de madera- las típicas- rápidamente. Pronto el centro del campamento quedó desierto y los organizadores retuvieron un momento más a los instructores y guardias para darles un par de indicaciones más antes de ir con los chicos.

Al abrir la puerta de la cabaña, los residentes de la número cuatro quedaron sorprendidos. No es que tuviera especial lujo, pero para tres de ellos era totalmente diferente a los que estaban acostumbrados. Había cuatro camas situadas a los lados, una ventana de tamaño mediano arriba de cada una, perfectamente alineadas con cada cabecera. Cada par de camas compartían una ancha, pero delgada, mesa de noche. Probablemente para tener cosas personales pequeñas como cepillos o cosas así.

Además había una puerta al final. Popo les explicó que era un espacio pequeño sin uso alguno, que los organizadores habían pensando poner un baño individual para cada cabaña, pero que al final habían desistido y ahora todas tenían ese pequeño cuarto con espacio disponible para unas tres personas. Uno sugirió que quizás era para cambiarse a la noche, ya que incluso tenía un foco que alumbraba el espacio.

Los cuatro eligieron una cama sin mucho lío. Toon Link eligió la primera a la derecha, Kirby a la izquierda, Popo tomó la segunda a la derecha y Lucas se quedó con la segunda a la izquierda. Estaban muy ocupados revisando sus maletas y ordenando ciertos objetos en las mesitas de noche; tales como un vasito de plástico con su cepillo de dientes, su cepillo para el cabello. Kirby, por ejemplo, tenía una bolsita de golosinas que guardó en uno de los cajones.

De repente la mosquitera rechinó y todos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Habían dejado la puerta de madera abierta, para que el aire se filtrara por la calurosa cabaña. En el umbral de la puerta apareció uno de los instructores. Fox.

-Bienvenidos al campamento, chicos- Su voz era un poco grave, pero serena y, de cierto modo, incluso agradable- ¿Qué les parece su cabaña? ¿Tienen algún problema con esta?- Todos se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- Prosiguió- Entonces les debo dar un par de indicaciones más antes de dejarlos instalarse- Tenía una tabla en su mano y la llevó al frente para leerla- Estas son unas pequeñas reglas de cada cabaña. Como la hora de acostarse y el hecho de que deben mantenerla limpia o se les sancionará.

Lucas alzó su mano tímidamente.

-¿Sí?

-¿De qué forma se nos puede sancionar?

-Veamos, por ejemplo. ¿Recuerdan que ahora les darán créditos por las actividades bien realizadas?- No esperó respuesta-. Pues podríamos sancionarlos quitándoles cierta cantidad de créditos a cada uno. Lo que me recuerda- Sacó algo de una cangurera que traía de lado- Estas bolsitas son para que guarden los créditos- Se las dio a Toon Link y él las fue pasando. Todas eran de color amarillo y tenían el número de su cabaña- Son para su cuidado y si las pierden no será nuestra responsabilidad.

-Les dejaré la lista aquí- Había una pizarra de corcho que abarcaba la pared de un lado, del otro había una de gis- También la relación de las cabañas- Colgó de igual manera una hoja con los nombres de los integrantes agrupados por cabaña- Veamos, algo más… Ah, también un reloj despertador- Sacó el objeto de la cangurera, un reloj de manecillas, era circular, de color amarillo también y bastante normal, de esos que compras comúnmente en tiendas- Deben ponerlo a funcionar para que se despierten a las siete de la mañana _todos _los días, exceptuando los domingos, ya que esos son sus días libres, así como hoy.

-Estas son las horas de las comidas- Sacó dos gises de la bolsa a su costado y uno lo dejó en el metal de la pizarra, el otro lo usó para escribir:

7:30 am Desayuno

09:00 am Inicio de actividades obligatorias

01:00 pm Almuerzo

03:00 pm Actividades variadas

05:30 pm Duchas

07:00 pm Cena

08: 00 Luces apagadas

Dejó el gis junto al primero y volteó para ver a los cuatro chicos- Este es el horario general, las actividades obligatorias duran alrededor de dos horas, luego se les deja un espacio de tiempo para su disfrute antes del almuerzo. Nuevamente se les deja un espacio de tiempo, siguen las actividades variadas de las cuales se les avisará en el almuerzo. Tampoco estas duran más de dos horas, las duchas que se harán por número de cabaña, empezando por la número cinco, eso quiere decir que ustedes son los segundos para las duchas. La cena se sirve a esta hora y las luches deben estar apagadas y todos dentro de las cabañas para las ocho. En algún tiempo entre esta hora y las nueve hacemos inspección y los guardias se quedan vigilando alrededor después de eso. ¿Nos estamos entendiendo? Si se les descubre afuera después de la hora dicha también recibirán sanción.

-Esas son todas las indicaciones que me dejaron darles. También debo decirles que no todas las actividades recibirán créditos hay algunas que sí, hay otras que no. Las de recreación, por ejemplo, no reparten debido a que la intención no es competir y ganar. Eso se los explicaremos conforme avancen los días.

Fox revisó su reloj de muñeca- De acuerdo, son las tres de la tarde. Tienen todo el día para hacer lo que gusten, a las 5:30 pueden irse a duchar si no lo hicieron antes de venir, se anunciará en el micrófono qué número de cabaña tiene el turno, así como también se les avisar en el momento en el que deban dejar las duchas libres. Los baños están justo al lado de las duchas y son la única excepción por la que pueden abandonar la cabaña después de la hora dicha. Ahora, les dejo para que terminen de instalarse y recuerden no romper ninguna regla- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante, poco perceptible, pero ahí estaba. Salió de la cabaña, haciendo que la mosquitera rechinara.

Popo fue el primero en acercarse a leer las listas- Veamos- Musitó- Ness está en la tres y Nana en la cinco.

Kirby escuchó aquello e intervino- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ness compartió cabaña conmigo hace un año y Nana es mi hermana.

Toon Link dejó el reloj despertador en su mesa de noche- ¿Ustedes creen que suene lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarnos?- Comenzó a jugar con el reloj entre sus manos, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Debería, el año pasado no tuvimos ningún problema.

-De acuerdo, ahora no me salga ninguno de ustedes con que tienen el sueño pesado, porque entonces sí tendremos un problema- Los cuatro echaron a reír al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer mientras esperamos a las cinco y media? Podría llevarlos a ver el lago, es la única parte afuera del campamento al que podemos ir sin vigilancia de los guardias.

Los tres nuevos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Perfecto.

Salieron apresuradamente de la cabaña que comenzaba a sentirse un poco acalorada por la posición del sol y la hora de la tarde. Afuera, Toon Link divisó la cabaña número uno y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Sheik.

**Quiero agradecer a ****Fierce Dark oni Link** **por su comentario y por alentarme a seguir escribiendo, sobre todo encontrar que es otra fan del Yaoi c: **

**También agradecer a los reviewrs anónimos, ustedes saben quiénes son, por sus deseos de que continúe este proyecto, a pesar de que no les guste el género dicho anteriormente. ¡Se les agradece el apoyo inicial! Prometo, por ustedes y en general los fans de SSB, no ser demasiado explícita, de hecho, jamás pensé serlo tanto en este fic. Y tomaré en cuenta el incluir a ROB en este fic, pensaré en algo, tu idea tampoco suena mal ~ **

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo y **_**lo sé, **_**es estúpidamente largo, aunque quizás sea mejor así. Como sea, prometo no defraudarlos con el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Chao chao!**


	3. Primera noche

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

La exploración en el lago tardó menos de lo que pensaron. Había un curioso sendero hasta esa zona, aunque desde ese punto todavía se podía alcanzar a ver las cabañas del campamento, y llegar ahí no había tomado más de quince minutos, por lo que se encontraban bastante cerca. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaron tirando piedras planas para ver cuál llegaba más lejos. También divisaron una rana y comenzaron a seguirla para atraparla, pero la criatura escurridiza y veloz se escabulló entre la maleza creciente del bosque antes de que lograran ponerle las manos encima.

Toon quería seguirla aunque eso significara adentrarse en la zona que justo le acababan de decir estaba prohibida, pero Popo y Lucas lo detuvieron, el primero porque sabía que no debía entrar, el segundo más por el temor a lo que les habían indicado que nada. No tuvo otra opción más que abstenerse de ir, pero pudo leer fugazmente en la mirada de Kirby que él también quería ir; sospechaba que se caerían muy bien. Conversaron de cosas triviales. De cuál de las cinco ciudades era cada uno, descubrieron que Kirby era del mismo lugar que Toon Link, mientras que Lucas era de la misma ciudad que Popo. Y no les extrañó que jamás se hubieran visto antes, las ciudades eran grandes y si de casualidad alguno de ellos se había topado con otros campistas no podían realmente asegurarlo; ¿acaso es normal recordar _todas _las caras que uno ve en toda su vida? La verdad es que no.

Comentaron algo sobre sus pasatiempos, qué les gustaba a cada uno, si tenían hermanos o eran hijos únicos, sus amigos en sus respectivas ciudades, las escuelas a las que iban -aunque ninguno hizo mucho por mantener ese tema vigente-. Todo eso, entre otras cosas. El tiempo se les fue volando, de no ser porque Popo traía un reloj de muñeca sencillo incluso se les hubiera pasado la hora de la cena.

Se apresuraron a regresar hasta el campamento, para encontrar que estaban anunciando justo en ese momento que las señoritas podían utilizar la cabaña de las duchas. Estaban rayando las cinco y media, por suerte su retraso pasó inadvertido para los demás.

Se metieron a su cabaña, decidiendo que todos tomarían una ducha al verse llenos de lodo y con sudor en sus espaldas y frentes. Bromearon durante un rato más sobre cosas sin importancia. Y, por alguna razón, la tarea de sacar sus ropas de su maleta para usar después de la ducha fue una tarea que cada uno realizó con sumo cuidado de no dejar que nadie más viera. Aunque pareciera tonto, así era. Y cada uno tenía sus ropas cuidadosamente dobladas y envueltas dentro de su toalla personal. El anuncio llegó pocos minutos después y los cuatro salieron de su cabaña, cruzándose en el camino con las chicas que regresaban visiblemente frescas y, algunas, con el cabello todavía húmedo o con su toalla alrededor de su cabeza.

La cabaña de las duchas era similar a cualquier otra por el exterior, exceptuando el hecho de que en la parte donde las paredes colindaban con el techo había un espacio de alrededor de veinte centímetros de alto y que abarcaba todo el ancho de la cabaña, en las cuatro paredes. Ventanas para que el vapor el agua caliente se esfumara y no quedara demasiado acalorado el lugar, claro que podían cerrarse para los días que lloviera. Las duchas estaban dispuestas de manera graciosa. Eran seis espacios individuales con una puerta cada uno. Al abrir cada puerta de manera podías ver una regadera una cadena que, al jalarla, fluía o se detenía el agua dependiendo de qué tan fuerte jalaras. A un lado había una repisa fuera del rango de alcance del agua donde se ponían sus ropas y un toallero del cual no es necesario mencionar su función. Fue un momento en el que ninguno de los cuatro habló y simplemente se metió a un "cubículo" para ducharse.

Toon sintió ansias durante los primeros minutos, jamás se había duchado de esta manera, tan en… no privado, porque a pesar de tener un espacio de uso individual, no podía negar que la sensación de estar acompañado al mismo tiempo era extraña. A pesar de eso, la ducha transcurrió sin anomalías, y con un par de comentarios al salir minutos después de que se anunciara que debían desalojar las duchas en diez minutos. El rubio no había medido exactamente el tiempo, pero pudo calcular que les dieron unos veinte minutos para ducharse.

Las ropas sucias de cada campista era también su propia responsabilidad, ellos tenían que ver qué hacer con cada prenda que no usaran hasta el día de lavado. Por suerte Toon Link había sido precavido y pensó en eso desde el principio, por lo que dentro de su maleta metió una bolsa grande de plástico donde iría metiendo las prendas que ya no volvería a usar.

Un par de horas más tarde ya era hora de cenar, todos cuchicheaban entre sí sobre lo que les esperaría el día siguiente. Los que se mostraban más nerviosos eran, por supuesto, los nuevos, aunque Toon ya tenía uno que otro conocimiento acerca de las actividades gracias a que Link usualmente le contaba de éstas, sumándose que él ya había asistido a un campamento, uno más pequeño, pero a fin de cuentas campamento.

Todos los campistas estaban sentados en las mesas del comedor, eran dos largas que ocupaban todo el espacio del comedor y había un pasillo en medio por donde se podía pasar sin problema. En el fondo estaba el lugar donde se servía la comida, todo muy simple y sencillo a decir verdad. Link estaba sentado con sus amigos que eran los mayores de todo el campamento, además estaba también con Zelda puesto que toda la tarde ambos habían pasado tiempo con sus respectivos amigos. A lado de ellos estaba, por supuesto, Sheik. Tenía esa expresión impasible, como si estuviera desconectado del mundo y pendiente de todo a su alrededor al mismo tiempo. Era esa mirada que muchas veces congelaba a Toon al punto de no saber qué decir en alguna que otra ocasión al hablar con él. Sin darse cuenta, se le había quedado viendo de una forma que parecía estar hipnotizado. Kirby, sentado a su lado, notó aquello a diferencia de los demás y codeó su costado, trayendo a Toon devuelta a la realidad.

-¿Te gusta?- Cuestionó sin vergüenza o pena alguna, al contrario, su audaz mirada de color azul revelaba que sus palabras iban dirigidas con total intención de obtener una respuesta. El rubio no supo porqué, pero sentía que podía confiar desinteresadamente en el pelirrosa, por lo que asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, pero bajando el rostro un poco con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

El chico de apariencia más infantil rió a manera de complicidad- ¡Lo sabía, poyo! –Ese extraño tic no dejaba de desconcertar al Toon, pero consideró que sería grosero mencionar algo –Desde que llegamos lo has observado, ¿verdad? –Volvió a formular una pregunta que hizo las mejillas del rubio encenderse y abrir los ojos un poco, ¿tan obvio era? No, no podía ser. Nuevamente, asintió de manera débil.

Kirby notó la palidez detrás del color tomate de su compañero movió las manos de lado a lado- Tranquilo, poyo, creo que soy el único que lo ha notado –Se señaló a sí mismo con una mano y luego volvió a su posición normal, la verdad era que por mera casualidad había avistado esos momentos, pero su mirada, ah, esa mirada era inconfundible, al menos para el chico de cabello rosa que tenía ciertos conocimientos de segunda mano- Creo que deberías…-.

-Campistas, espero estén cómodos con su estancia aquí –Anunció de pronto una voz, cortando toda la plática de los adolescentes y todos los presentes. Era nadie más ni nadie menos que Master Hand, Crazy Hand estaba predispuesto a su lado como siempre -¿Todo bien hasta el momento? –Como respuesta recibió silbidos, algunos "sí" y aplausos por parte de los chicos llenos de energía, todo seguido siempre por risas joviales. Esto hizo sonreír a ambos encargados –Perfecto, es bueno escuchar eso. Hacemos este anuncio para comunicarles las actividades de mañana –Sacó una carpeta y leyó en voz alta- Su primera actividad recreativa será: Una torre alta, fina y hermosa, los equipos serán distribuidos mañana y las actividades para la tarde serán anunciadas en el almuerzo –Con esto cerró la carpeta y profirió un alegre "Que disfruten el resto de la noche" antes de salir y dejar a los campistas disfrutar de su cena.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban en sus cabañas correspondientes y los instructores paseaban de aquí para allá asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden antes de ir a dormir y dejar a los guardias con su trabajo nocturno. A las nueve, cuando sólo estaban cinco personas despiertas y vigilando el perímetro, figurillas salvajes se movían entre los arbustos de las cercanías, habiéndose percatado de la repentina presencia de más seres, sus chillidos eran agudos, pero tiernos de alguna manera y observaban con mucha atención todo movimiento dentro del campamento.

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

**De acuerdo, ¡ódienme! Dos meses sin colocar nada, lo sé, pero tengo una buena excusa… más o menos, culpemos al colegio de todo –maldice en voz baja-. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo más de esta historia que prometo hacer super y mega genial en compensación por la espera. **

**Hana los ama y perdón por lo corto, simplemente necesitaba ya pasar al día siguiente, ¡cambio y fuera!**


	4. Una torre alta, fina y hermosa

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó a las siete en punto, tal como lo había programado Popo, pues ninguno de los otros campistas sabía cómo. Por unos segundos nadie hizo nada por apagarlo, pero pronto una mano errante fue hasta él y apagó la alarma de manera torpe. Toon se levantó, tallándose los ojos y no pudiendo abrirlos del todo. Bostezó a sus anchas y volvió a echarse en la cama con un pesado *flop*.

-Chicos, levántense –Dijo Popo, acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora, pero igual estaba acostado en su cama con pocas ganas de poner los pies en el suelo.

-Sí, sí, en unos minutos –Contestó Kirby rodando en su cama y cayendo en el suelo con un ruido sordo- Ah… Ouch –Se quejó sentándose y sobando su cabeza. Al menos ya estaba despierto.

Los demás escucharon el golpe y se sentaron todos a la vez, viendo todos al peli-rosa en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor y una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Se miraron entre sí y rieron antes de levantarse con pasos torpes a buscar sus mudas de ropa para el día que les esperaba. Toon aún no se acostumbraba a despertar en un lugar que no fuera su cama, su habitación. Desconocía si era ansiedad lo que sentía, pero era de esa clase de sentimiento que te oprime el estómago.

Media hora después, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor justo como la noche anterior. Conversando de cosas triviales como la clase de actividad sería la que les habían dicho desde anoche. Toon observaba a Sheik por pequeñas porciones de tiempo, a lo que recibía una sonrisa cómplice de Kirby.

-Parece que realmente te gusta –dijo retomando la plática del día anterior, mientras se llevaba un buen bocado del desayuno. Huevos revueltos, un panecillo, jugo de naranja y coctel de frutas. No es que fuera chismoso ni nada, sólo creía que era lindo ese sentimiento.

Toon atinó a asentir varias veces mientras picaba la fruta con su cubierto. Siempre le había gustado, casi desde el primer instante en el que lo había conocido.

-¿Él lo sabe? –Arqueó una ceja el más activo de los dos, él parecía aspirar y devorar la comida en vez de masticarla como… bueno, como todo el mundo suele hacer.

-No, eh, no creo –Contestó confuso, ¿podría ser que se hubiera dado cuenta en algún punto hasta ahora? No, siempre había sido muy discreto y no creía haber hecho algo que le hiciera pensar al mayor que no sentía más allá de empatía por ser el hermano de la novia de su hermano. Hum, curioso.

Después del desayuno regresaron a la cabaña, tenían aún media hora antes de que la actividad comenzara. Popo les explicó brevemente en qué consistía la actividad –Verán, en realidad no es nada difícil, se trata de armar una "torre" únicamente con periódico y pegamento. En realidad no se trata de hacer la más alta, sino la firme y fina. Claro que si completas los tres criterios es mucho mejor –Concluyó, pero eso no terminaba de llenar la duda en la cabeza de los nuevos.

-Será mejor que esperen a que los instructores expliquen, en realidad es divertido –Dijo con una leve sonrisa, habiéndolo experimentado el año pasado en las mismas circunstancias.

-_Campistas, reúnanse en el centro para la primera actividad _- Anunció esa tan-conocida voz en el micrófono y todos se reunieron pronto en dicho lugar, mirándose entre sí hasta que varios instructores salieron de su cabaña con pilas de periódico y una caja pequeña con algunas otras cosas.

-Buenos días muchachos –Saludó Donkey con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Falco venía a su lado cargando también unas cajas. Atrás de ellos venían Dedede y Fox. Todos dejaron los materiales en el suelo frente de ellos antes de proseguir con las instrucciones.

-Bien, como se dijo ayer, la actividad de hoy será: Una torre alta, fina y hermosa. Podrán construirla de la forma que más les plazca, utilizando únicamente periódico y pegamento –Su mirada parecía retar a los rostros joviales frente suyo, parecía fácil. No lo era.

-Ahora procederemos con los equipos. Serán tres de a siete miembros y tendrán una hora entera para elaborar estas construcciones –Continuó Falco. –En el primer equipo están: Link, Zelda, Marth, Meta Knight, Samus, Popo y Lucas –Los dos menores se miraron con una sonrisa y chocaron sus palmas. –Pónganse de este lado, Mariposas Naranjas –Siempre, _siempre, _se les asignaba un nombre de equipo así.

-Siguiente, Toon, Ike, Kirby, Peach, Luigi, Diddy y Pit –Nuevamente, lo dos menores sonrieron alegres de que les tocara en el mismo equipo. –De este lado, por favor, Ballenas Verdes-.

-Para terminar, Sheik, Roy, Sonic, Mario, Nana, Ness y Red, Topos Amarillos. –Todos se agruparon por ser los últimos, pronto los tres equipos estaban ubicados a distancias normales los unos de los otros. El material fue repartido y dudas resueltas antes de que los instructores se sentaran una banca cerca de ellos y a lado de ellos había una mesa con un reloj de arena demasiado grande para ser de adorno, parecía ser exactamente para el motivo de las actividades.

-Campistas, su hora comienza… ¡ahora! –Fox volteó dicho reloj y la arena comenzó a correr finamente hasta acumularse en la otra base. Los campistas se pusieron en seguida a idear cómo armar la torre, pero concentrémonos en el equipo de Toon.

Afortunadamente les había tocado con personas que parecían amables, todas sonreían y varios parecían conocerse entre sí.

-Veamos, ustedes linduras, ¿cómo se llaman? –La única chica del grupo, rubia y con aires de princesa, se dirigió a los menores que parecían un poco perdidos.

-¡Kirby, poyo! –Expresó el peli-rosa alzando una mano energéticamente.

-Soy Toon –Saludó el otro con un ligero movimiento de mano.

-Oh sí, el mini-Link –Intervino uno de los otros campistas que claramente conocía a su hermano, ante esto el rubio sólo asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos presentarnos primero –Esta actividad duró cerca de diez minutos donde se creó un buen ambiente de risas. Posteriormente, se pusieron a trabajar en la torre.

-¿Cómo deberíamos armarla? –Todos ya estaban separando las hojas del periódico y apilándolas en un lado para tomarlas más fácilmente.

-¿Cómo creen que deberíamos? –Otro de los mayores preguntó a los más nuevos.

-Poyo, creo que si hacemos esto –Kirby comenzó a doblar con maestría una hoja de periódico hasta compactarla lo más posible sin que la presión la devolviera a su forma normal –Si lo hacemos así podríamos apilarlas -. Concluyó y pensó que era una buena idea.

-Hum… Sí, pero hay un detalle. Sí hacemos eso la torre sería demasiado delgada y el aire la botaría –Contestó Pit desechando su idea de forma lógica.

-¿Y qué tal esto? –Toon comenzó a doblar otra hoja hasta hacer un cubo de papel que al soplarlo tomaba su característica forma tridimensional.

-¡Eso es, poyo! –El chico palmeó la espalda de su amigo, emocionado.

-También, pero al poner más encima se aplastarían –Dejó caer una hoja del periódico sobre el cubo y poco a poco fue descendiendo, para decepción del rubio.

-Sin embargo –Intervino Luigi, quien había prestado atención a la forma en que armaba el cubo –Si lo hacemos con dos o tres hojas, tomó la cantidad dicha y las dobló igual que el menor, soplando para inflar el cubo –Así podría resistir más. –Para comprobarlo dejaron caer varias hojas y el cubo no cedió ante ninguno.

-¡Es perfecto! –Exclamó Peach de manera encantadora.

Pronto todos se pusieron a trabajar en los cubos de papel de periódico, Toon les enseñaba paso a paso como armarlas, pronto tuvieron cinco, diez, quince, veinte cubos de papel apilados en el suelo. Algunos se deshacían al instante, así que tenían que volver a hacerlos más cuidadosamente. El rubio, por mera curiosidad volteó a ver a los otros equipos.

El equipo de su hermano iba bien también, aunque su propio equipo parecía ser el que más se estaba divitiendo con la tarea, pues un chico de cabellos azules y una rubia –que no era Zelda- estaban callados y haciendo su parte perezosamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo.

Ahora, el otro grupo parecía tener un poco de problemas. Roy y otro chico de cabello azul que hablaba muy rápido según lo que podía ver Toon –en el movimiento de su boca- parecían discutir mientras que los demás se quedaban callados viéndolos. Los instructores les miraron unos segundos antes de volver a charlar entre ellos, afortunadamente ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí.

-Peach –Llamó el menor.

-¿Sí? –Respondió mientras pegaba dos cubos el uno sobre el otro para comenzar con la torre.

-¿Por qué los adultos no les dicen algo? –Con su mirada señaló al grupo que estaba teniendo problemas.

Ella miró hacia donde él se refería y le sonrió acogedoramente –Todo tiene que ver con el objetivo de la actividad, pronto lo entenderás –Le guiñó un ojo.

Toon en realidad quería entender, porque él mismo quería ir y detenerlos. El tiempo se acababa, armar los cubos había parecido fácil, pero en realidad llevaba más tiempo de lo que pensaban, por lo que la hora terminaría en unos quince minutos aproximadamente.

La hora había terminado. Las torres estaban erguidas, algunas rectas, algunas no tanto, unas más altas que otras –Campistas, veamos qué resultó del trabajo –Falco anunció, cada instructor examinó las torres, viéndose más atraídos, por supuesto, a la de las Ballenas Verdes.

-Felicidades –Dijo otro –Veo que completaron la tarea exitosamente –Aplausos por parte de los tres instructores se hicieron presentes por escasos segundos. Su torre era la más alta, perfectamente alineada y se veía bien.

-Ustedes –Voltearon a los otros equipos, conscientes del comportamiento de cada uno durante la actividad –Su torre… -Habían partes rectas, otras desiguales, unas más… unas más que ni siquiera sabían cómo describir.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Fox enarcó una ceja mientras soplaba a la torre y esta se venía abajo en cámara lenta. Link y Zelda se miraron entre sí con expresión complicada, ya que era su equipo.

-Uh… ¡Siguiente! –Espetó Donkey pasando a la última torre, bueno "torre", porque más parecían bolas de papel arrugadas y pegadas al azar. Además, no llegaba siquiera a la cadera de los menores del equipo. Roy y Sonic se daban la espalda, los demás miraban afligidos su fea edificación. Los instructores suspiraron, pero se esperaban ese resultado.

-Chicos –Comenzó uno. –El objetivo de esta actividad no era construir la torre como fuera. Estas torres –Señaló cada una –Puede representar muchas cosas. Una amistad, un amor, requiere confianza, buena disposición, ¡solidaridad! –Espetó para retomar la atención de los jóvenes quienes callaron al instante y pusieron atención.

-Tomemos por ejemplo esta –Señaló la nada-hermosa torre –No puedes construir nada si estás a la defensiva siempre –Tomó por los hombros a los chicos que habían reñido –Tienes que aprender a ceder de vez en cuando, para no dejar que todo el peso recaiga en otros que no se tienen la culpa –Señaló con un gesto al resto del equipo –La relación crece negativamente, distorsionada y siempre con dificultades –Explicó sin titubear o dudar en ningún momento.

-Esta otra –Se dirigió al equipo de Link –No existió una cooperación del todo, si no pones de tu parte no puedes esperar que otros lo hagan, al fin y al cabo todo se caerá al más mínimo obstáculo que se tenga que enfrentar –Todos recordaron el momento en el que sopló hacia la torre y esta había caído. –Estas torres están hechas de papel, sí, pero no es el material lo que lo hace fuerte, sino el esfuerzo que se ponga en la tarea –Apretó un puño para resaltar ese aspecto.

-Por último –Se dirigió a la mejor torre –Donde existe cooperación, amabilidad, confianza el uno en el otro. Un buen ambiente –Todos los del equipo se sonrieron entre sí –Una torre crece fina, alta y hermosa –Concluyó señalando la edificación hecha de cubos de papel –Bien hecho, campistas. –El equipo asintió a la adulación del instructor.

Esas palabras habían quedado grabadas en la mente de Toon. Dirigió una mirada a Sheik, que estaba en el último equipo, sintió un poco de pena porque hubiera deseado estar en el mismo equipo que él o al menos hubiera querido que el suyo pudiera trabajar tan bien como él, pero sería en otra ocasión. Por el momento su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

_Una torre alta, fina y hermosa. _Toon recordó que era usado para describir una relación de amistad o amor. Si podía construir una con Sheik… Si tan sólo pudiera. Desde ese momento, inconscientemente, había dado el primer paso a su acercamiento con el joven de ojos carmesí.

-Kirby –Llamó la atención de su compañero en un susurro ya que el instructor seguía diciendo algo.

-¿Uh? –El nombrado volteó levemente su cabeza.

-Necesitaré tu ayuda con algo. Voy a decírselo –Anunció con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada decidida en su rostro, fuerte y seguro.

Los ojos del peli-rosado se iluminaron con evidente emoción –Claro, ¡poyo! –Exclamó captando la atención de todos hacia ambos. Por lo que sonrieron culpablemente y se disculparon con una risa inocente.

Del otro lado, Sheik también había volteado a ver al par, clavando su impasible mirar en ellos, con pensamientos por el momento indescriptibles pasando por su cabeza.

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

**Asdf, no sé qué decir y sé que este capítulo en realidad no tiene nada de gracioso. Pero más que eso, me pareció bueno el capítulo para dar inicio a la determinación de Toon. En el próximo empezaran los acercamientos –se emociona-. ¡Ya tengo otra parejita en mente! Dios mío, qué hermoso será. **

**Sus reviews me hacen feliz ~ Háganme más feliz y no teman, denme sus ideas para el fic, que en realidad aún no tengo nada **_**tan **_**establecido para la historia. **

**Hana os ama. ¡Cambio y fuera!**


	5. Resistencia

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

Por la tarde tuvieron actividades como se les había dicho el día anterior. En esa ocasión era esgrima y manualidades. Toon quería probar la primera de las opciones, ya que Link siempre le comentaba que era un deporte interesante y entretenido, así que eso fue. Kirby optó más por las manualidades ya que era mejor en eso que en las actividades físicas o deportes.

-¿Listo, hermanito? –El mayor le dio palmadas en la espalda a su hermano mientras este terminaba de colocarse la máscara de protección.

-Por supuesto –La determinación brillaba en sus ojos mientras terminaba de alistarse. Habían dividido al grupo en dos equipos, como se trataba de algo recreativo, la verdad no importaba quién ganara, pero los jóvenes siempre están compitiendo entre sí. Cosa que era bueno, ya que era una motivación para todos ellos y para los mismos instructores.

-Primer encuentro, Toon vs. Luigi –Anunció uno de los que vigilaba la actividad.

Pronto las espadas de esgrima estuvieron dando tajadas hacia adelante y los equipos apoyaban a ambos independientemente del equipo en el que estuviera cada uno. Varios "¡oh!" se hicieron notar cuando parecía que alguno iba a ganar otro punto. Eso era, tres toques y estabas fuera. Toon quería usar el momento para lucirse, Sheik había elegido la actividad también y estaba entre los demás campistas. Lamentablemente, era todo un novato.

Después de quince minutos a Luigi sólo le hacía falta un punto para ganarle. "_No puedo perder ahora_". Pensó Toon viendo su clara desventaja y el hecho de que sólo llevara un punto no mejoraba la situación.

Intentó buscar ánimos en el público, su hermano o Popo gritando que siguiera adelante, pero en vez de eso se topó con la mirada neutra y profunda de Sheik. No hubo vuelta atrás cuando se hundió en esos ojos. Bien se pudo haber paralizado en ese instante, pero Luigi no perdió la oportunidad y estocó el pecho del menor, ganando el encuentro de una vez por todas.

Toon agradeció tener el casco, de otra forma todos hubieran visto el gran sonrojo que teñía dulcemente sus mejillas. Lo estaba observando a _él._ Es como te das cuenta de que la gente en la calle está mirando alrededor de ti o _a ti. _

-Ey, nada mal para tu primer intento –Consoló su hermano ayudándole a quitarse el protector que se usaba en el pecho, pasándoselo a otro miembro de su equipo que tendría el siguiente turno. El comentario le ayudó a no sentirse mal por su derrota, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que había perdido frente a Sheik. Bueno, ya tendría otra oportunidad para lucirse, mientras tanto, sólo pudo apreciar como el de ojos carmín ganaba en menos de diez minutos sin dificulta ninguna. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y parecían los de un profesional. Estaba seguro de que cuando él estuvo al frente debió parecer una vaca tratando de no caer.

Un rato –varias horas –después, era hora de las duchas y el proceso del día anterior se repitió sin anomalía aparente, excepto…

-¿Cómo te fue en la clase de manualidades? –Interrogaba el rubio al peli-rosa mientras salían de las duchas y regresaban a sus cabañas.

-¡Fue increíble! Te mostraré lo que hice cuando lleguemos a la cabaña, poyo –Espetó emocionado, les habían enseñado a hacer todas clase de origami y se las había ingeniado para quedarse con un par de hojas de periódico, para enseñarle a Toon como hacer una o dos figuras.

-Está bien –Río y Kirby se le unió en el acto, quitando su vista del camino por unos segundos.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Toon estaba en el suelo con sus cosas en el suelo y un chico de cabellos azules y mirada dorada de expresión severa los miraba.

-Ten más cuidado, niñato –Así es, Meta había chocado con ellos y por ser más alto el otro había azotado la res.

-Lo siento –Murmuró apenado el accidentado apurándose a recoger sus cosas, entre las que estaba una moneda de procedencia y aspecto raro, según su madre y abuela era de buena suerte, así que siempre la tenía consigo.

Meta se percató del objeto brillante y puso su pie encima antes de que el otro pudiera alcanzarla con la mano, su sonrisa era arrogante y superior, casi desafiante. La verdad es que no era un chico problemático ni abusador, simplemente vio la oportunidad de divertirse un momento así que no la dejó pasar.

-Disculpa, pero pisaste mi…

-¿Tu moneda? Es un simple centavito –Interrumpió el mayor.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño –Dijo una voz al lado y Kirby rápidamente empujó al peli-azul, la sorpresa más que la fuerza, provocó que cayera de un sentón y miró anonadado al menor, la determinación en sus ojos le dejó paralizado por unos segundos.

-Vámonos –Rápidamente el de ojos azules claro se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo y ambos fueron hasta su cabaña, dejando a Meta con esa mirada aún clavándose en su rostro. Antes nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarle de esa manera, ¡y un niñato!

-¿Algún problema? –Un instructor se acercó habiendo presenciado la escena.

-No, ninguno –Se sacudió la ropa y fue a su cabaña el de ojos dorados.

A la mañana siguiente la actividad se trataba de una física, para gusto de algunos y disgusto de otros. Bueno, consistía en nada más ni nada menos que: resistencia. Así es, hora de poner esos pies a trabajar y correr, correr, correr.

En sí la actividad no tenía objetivo alguno, sólo pre-calentar la condición física de los campistas antes de empezar con dinámicas más pesadas para ellos. Eso sí, los que tuvieran mejor condición tendrían derecho a dos créditos por el esfuerzo.

-Buenos días, campistas –Saludó Wolf en un tono no muy amigable –La actividad de hoy será recorrer todo el perímetro del campamento, los diez primeros recibirán créditos. Sin embargo, esto no es una regla, podemos entregar los créditos a quiénes consideremos merecedores de ellos.

Toon se sentía ansioso nuevamente, ya quería ver qué clase de potencial tenían los demás campistas y quería compararlo con el propio.

-Darán diez vueltas, el perímetro está marcado por una soga en todo el rededor, no salgan del área marcada y todo estará bien. Los que corten camino serán descalificados.

Los campistas se alinearon unos tras otros en diagonales al inicio de una marca improvisada hecha con tiza en el suelo.

-Bien. En sus marcas… Listos… ¡Fuera! –Todos comenzaron a trotar y un par más a correr, sobre todo uno de cabello azul y algo largo que sin esfuerzo alguno llegó a liderar a la multitud, rebasándolos estúpidamente rápido.

Toon iba entre los de en medio, al lado de Kirby, mientras que su hermano y los mayores iban en la delantera. Los nuevos iban de último y los de peor condición física también. Tanto el rubio como el peli-rosa sabían que valía más durar las diez vueltas y mantenerse en su lugar, a ser el más rápido pero no aguantar todas. Después de todo, el ejercicio se llamaba: Resistencia.

Eran las nueve y media, así que el sol aún no calentaba lo suficiente como para ser una molestia para los campistas. Sin embargo, muchos empezaron a sudar la gota gorda después de la tercera vuelta. Sonic seguía en la delantera, pero había reducido su velocidad. Nadie hablaba ya que eso requería más esfuerzo y todos anhelaban poder ganar los créditos de la actividad. Los primeros del campamento.

-¡Vamos, Toon! ¡Poyo! –Animó Kirby a la quinta vuelta. _"Sólo cinco más, sólo cinco más"_. Seguía repitiendo el rubio en su mente.

El sudor se formaba en su frente y caí a sus ojos, provocándole un ardor molesto que aliviaba frotándose los ojos, además de que le provocaba un poco de lagrimeo. Le ardían las piernas, el pecho dolía por la respiración agitada y no poder descansar. Iba ya en la sexta vuelta cuando Lucas abandonó y se echó en el pasto a respirar y descansar. Toon y Kirby se detuvieron a observarlo y no supieron si auxiliarlo para ver si estaba bien.

-¡Sigan corriendo! –Ordenó Wolf mientras Falco se acercaba al niño con una botella de agua. Para este último no pasó desapercibido aquél acto del rubio y el peli-rosa.

Los dos compañeros de habitación siguieron su marcha, no sin poder evitar echar un par de miradas para comprobar que su amigo estuviera bien. A la octava vuelta sólo quedaba la mitad de los corredores iniciales, todas las mujeres, excepto Samus, habían desertado, así como Diddy, Ness y aquél chico pelirrojo que Toon recordaba que se llamaba Roy. También estaban en unas bancas Luigi y Mario, charlando con Pit.

Novena vuelta. Una más para triunfar. Todos estaban empapados de sudor, el ritmo había disminuido, las pantorrillas les dolían horrores, el chico peli-azul que siempre llevó la delantera parecía el único sin sufrir. El corazón les latía a mil, nadie hablaba, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pisotones que el césped enmudecía.

-Toon –Dijo Kirby entre jadeos pesados –No puedo más, poyo –Sin decir más, el chico se hizo a un lado de la "pista" y se tiró al césped sintiendo demasiado alivio, sus músculos se relajaron, su ritmo cardíaco estaba por los cielos y no parecía querer bajar por un buen rato.

-¡Kirby, vamos, sólo falta una! –El rubio no quería abandonar, estaba a punto de seguir trotando, pero no podía dejarlo así porque sí.

-Sigue tú –Resopló y alzó un pulgar con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Toon asintió, regresó a trotar sintiéndose entre culpable y motivado, ¡ganaría el primer lugar por su amigo!

A la mitad de la décima vuelta ya estaba prácticamente decidido en qué lugar quería cada uno. Sonic lideraba la carrera, Sheik, Link y Meta iban casi empatados detrás de él, Ike , Samus y Red iban detrás de ellos, luego les seguían Toon y Marth. Atrás iba Popo y Ness.

Toon no se podía dar el lujo de quedar entre los últimos, ¡no podía! Pero su cuerpo no le dejaba hacer mucho más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, de por sí estaba sobre-esforzándose para mantenerse en esa posición. ¡Algo debía de hacer!

La meta ya era visible varios metros adelante. Un poco más, ¡un poco más! _"¡Vamos, vamos!". _Aspiró con fuerza y obligó a sus piernas a hacer un último esfuerzo que ya estaba considerando sobre-humano.

-¡Vamos! –Gritó como incentivo antes acelerar el paso pese a que estas ya estaban adoloridas y cansadas. ¡El último esfuerzo! Rápidamente estuvo por delante de Ike incluso e iba alcanzado a su hermano y los demás, Sonic seguía teniendo la delantera por un par de metros –Un poco más –Susurró sin darse cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de su hermano.

De un momento a otro estaba compitiendo por la delantera con Sonic, este, a pesar de ser muy rápido, ya estaba en sus últimas también después de recorrer todo el perímetro del enorme campamento. _"Un poco más, un poco más"._

-¡Vamos Toon! –Animaban Lucas y Kirby a un lado de la meta.

El rubio quería gritarles algo de regreso, pero sus pulmones ya no daban para más. Lo único que podía hacer era hacer un pequeñito último esfuerzo. Estaba empatado con Sonic, parecían ir al mismo ritmo, pero al peli-azul ya no le quedaba mucha energía debido a siempre llevar la delantera.

Cinco metros.

Toon ya sentía el efecto de haber acelerado hace unos momentos, se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa, pero de nada sirvió porque esta ya estaba completamente mojada.

Tres metros.

El rubio pareció dar un traspié, pero mantuvo el equilibrio antes de caer.

Un metro.

Ya, ¡eso era todo! Era ahora o nunca, todos se habían aglomerado alrededor de la meta para recibir al ganador –al parecer todos habían olvidado que esto no era una carrera de velocidad-.

-¡Sonic gana! –Exclamó otro instructor, era cierto. El de ojos mar había cruzado la meta milisegundos antes del rubio, algo que sólo un observador profesional como Falco pudo haber determinado. Toon, obviamente llegó segundo.

El menor ahora apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas y respiraba a grandes bocanadas de aire. Había llegado segundo y eso no lo hacía feliz, pero se sentía satisfecho con su logro.

-¡Bien hecho, poyo! –Exclamó Kirby dándole palmaditas en la espalda y pasándole una botella de agua. Toon simplemente se la echó encima y bebió un poco.

-Gracias –Dijo con dificultad y se incorporó aún agitado.

-No hay de… ¡Toon! –En un parpadeo su amigo estaba en sus brazos medio inconsciente, probablemente el esfuerzo había sido mucho. -¡Instructor, Toon se desmayó!

-¿Qué? Oh Dios, llevémoslo a la enfermería –Falco y Fox lo cargaron hasta dicho lugar.

Cuando despertó –un par de horas después –Toon se encontraba en un cuarto totalmente blanco, un ventilador de techo refrescaba la habitación, las ventanas estaban abiertas para ayudar a orear el cuarto y se sintió algo mareado al despertar.

Miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que encontró fue una cortina envolviéndolo, se miró y descubrió que estaba en una camilla. _"La enfermería"_. Pensó en seguida.

-Creo que fue el sobre-esfuerzo que hizo –Escuchó decir una voz detrás de la cortina, esa voz… la conocía, era su hermano. Por un momento pensó que debía levantarse para hablar con él. Sin embargo, otra voz interrumpió antes.

-Pobrecillo –Era Zelda –Y pensar que tampoco ganó la actividad, aunque fue muy valiente al esforzarse de esa manera –Agregó al final, haciendo que Toon sonriera para sí.

-Sí, pero eso no va a desanimarlo tan fácilmente –Dijo Link con una sonrisa que su hermanito no podía ver.

-Es audaz, debo admitir eso -¿Qué era eso, una voz más? Era… ¡Era Sheik! El corazón del pequeño bajó hasta su estómago y recorrió el camino de regreso a su pecho.

Link rió por lo bajo –Oigan, ya es hora del almuerzo, tenemos que ir al comedor.

-No podemos dejarlo solo –Replicó la chica.

-Yo me quedaré con él.

-¿No te importa?

-No, ustedes vayan, lo llevaré por algo si despierta.

-Vale, gracias, te debo una, Sheik –Con esto, el hermano mayor y su novia salieron de la enfermería sin hacer ruido. Sheik se acomodó en la silla donde estaba, clavando su mirada rubí en la cortina frente suyo.

Toon estaba paralizado, ¿cómo había terminado solo y con Sheik en la enfermería? No sabía qué hacer, podría fingir que seguía dormido, pero eso no ayudaría. Además, era la primera vez que podía realmente estar a solas con el mayor, sería realmente tonto si desperdiciara la oportunidad. El problema era que no sabía qué decir.

Se armó de valor luego de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, tomó un extremo de la cortina y jaló esta hasta que se juntó en el otro extremo del tubo que la sostenía, encontrándose cara a cara con Sheik. Tal vez no se daba cuenta en ese momento, pero su rostro estaba sonrojado por la situación.

-¿Sheik? –Dijo aparentando no saber que estaba ahí e intentando lucir sorprendido.

-Hum –El mayor alzó una ceja ligeramente.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería, te desmayaste después de la actividad y has dormido hasta la hora del almuerzo –Explicó en un tono tan neutral que Toon no sabía qué pensar, señaló el reloj de pared con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza.

-Oh… -Se bajó de la cama con cuidado, pero su cabeza le dio vueltas y se aferró a un costado de su sitio de descanso para no caer. Ante esto, el mayor se levantó y lo auxilió, sosteniéndolo de un costado para que no cayera.

-Oye, no tan rápido –Reprendió con un tono diferente en su voz.

-L-Lo siento –Toon se puso incluso más rojo por la cercanía. Jamás, _jamás, _había estado tan peligrosamente cerca del mayor, observando esas piedras preciosas que tenía por ojos.

-Estás rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre? –Le ayudó a incorporarse y le indicó que se sentara en la cama de nuevo, él rebuscó un termómetro entre los estantes, por alguna razón estaba familiarizado con aquél lugar.

-No, no, estoy bien –Respondió después darse cuenta de que no era fiebre lo que tenía.

-Por si acaso –Dijo el mayor acercándose y poniéndole el termómetro en la boca con delicadeza. _"Debo estar soñando aún"._ Pensó el menor.

Esperaron un momento, la mirada rubí de Sheik se había clavado en la aguamarina de Toon, y este no podía apartarla por más que quisiera. Seguramente lo tenía hechizado o algo parecido, seguramente era eso, le había embrujado o algo desde el primer día que se conocieron.

-Bueno, al parecer no tienes fiebre –Retiró el termómetro comprobando que su temperatura era normal.

-Te dije –Replicó con un ligero puchero.

-Ya, pero tu hermano me mataría si no cuido te ti –Le revolvió el cabello como un reflejo del momento. Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente se volteó. Limpió el termómetro y lo puso de nuevo en su lugar, ¿por qué había hecho eso? –Ahora, si no tienes nada, le dije a los demás que los alcanzaríamos en el comedor, ¿vamos? –Arqueó una ceja volviendo a su expresión facial de siempre.

El menor se había quedado estático por el toque, por no decir más rojo además. Tardó unos segundos en regresar a la Tierra –Sí, sí, vamos –Se levantó y se calzó las zapatillas dándose cuenta de que ahora tría otra camisa.

-Oye, Sheik.

-¿Hum?

-¿Y mi otra ropa?

-Oh, eso, creo que Link te cambió la camisa.

Un alivio recorrió a Toon al saber que el mayor no había visto eso. Así, ambos fueron al comedor y el rubio fue recibido con alegría por sus amigos, mientras que el de cabello rubio cenizo iba a sentarse con su hermana sin decir nada. Sin embargo, su mirada se posaba de vez en vez en el menor mientras todos almorzaban.

**. x . x . x . x . x .**


	6. Todos juntos podemos

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

Toon obtuvo un permiso por parte de los instructores para faltar a las actividades en la tarde, quienes le mandaron a descansar, después de todo había sido el sobre esfuerzo lo que le había hecho desmayarse en la actividad. Estaba contento con el esfuerzo que había hecho, más después de que le dijeron que había ganado dos créditos de la actividad, al igual que los otros que habían terminado las vueltas.

Durante su descanso, se puso a mirar por la ventana de su cabaña, no había nadie con él, ni siquiera Kirby. La mayoría de los campistas habían asistido a natación, dejando a la arquería con menos campistas, pero era igual de entretenido. El menor hubiera querido participar también, pero su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones; todavía sentía algo de dolor de cabeza y el calor no estaba ayudando.

Los campistas estaban enfilados, con arcos y flechas apuntando a las dianas dibujadas en los árboles. Entre ellos, estaban su hermano mayor y Sheik, estaba consciente de lo habilidosos que ambos eran en aquél deporte, pero él no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarles lo que podía hacer. Así que había lamentado –y mucho- el no poder estar ahí en ese momento.

La ventana de su cabaña daba justo al frente de donde estaban practicando. Estaba completamente embelesado viendo a los demás, y estaba más claro que el agua a quién estaba mirando detenidamente. Encontraba admirable la manera en la que Sheik disparaba las flechas sin esfuerzo alguno, dando justo o cerca del blanco improvisado. Él también quería hacer eso. Sintió celos de todos los que estaban ahí en ese momento, sobre todo de su hermano. ¿Por qué él podía llevarse tan bien con el otro? De seguro que era porque eran de la misma edad y porque tenían relación directa con Zelda. En cambio él era: el hermano menor del novio de su hermana.

La verdad, no podía pedir más, Sheik inclusive se había quedado con él en la enfermería por iniciativa propia, podía decir que era más de lo que alguien con la escasa relación que tenían podía esperar, así que estaba satisfecho por cómo se llevaban hasta el momento. Quizás también debería estar agradecido con su hermano, pues sin él probablemente jamás lo hubiera conocido.

Toon suspiró, posando sus ojos de vez en vez sobre los otros campistas, pero claramente a quien más observaba era el de ojos carmesí. Afortunadamente este no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento. Y tampoco el menor se había dado cuenta de que Roy también se encontraba entre ellos, que lo había visto en la ventana y ahora estaba saludando a sus anchas, agitando su brazo. Toon regresó el saludo en menor medida, sólo para darse cuenta de que ahora tenía la atención de su hermano… y de Sheik, que estaban mirando hacia la ventana, mejor dicho, a él en específico.

Estaba seguro de que se había colorado de tan sólo sentir la mirada del mayor en él, aunque haya sido algo verdaderamente fugaz, pues el instructor les indicó que regresaran a la actividad.

El resto del día transcurrió, afortunadamente, sin anomalías. Las duchas se llevaron a cabo como todos los días, esta vez no tuvieron ningún incidente con otro campista, pero Toon y Kirby no podían evitar mirar sin confianza al mayor de ojos dorados cada vez que lo veían, simplemente algo no les gustaba de él.

Por la noche podían escucharse los grillos con su característica sinfonía, atravesando la húmeda y densa noche, para fortunio de otros e infortunio de otros. También algunos roces entre las hierbas cercanas eran perceptibles, pero claro, en medio del bosque nadie consideraría esto raro. Sin embargo, quizás hubieran deseado más adelante haber prestado atención. Pero esa noche, esa noche dormirían plácidamente.

-Pichu, pichu –Era murmurado por lo bajo, mientras dos criaturas idénticas entre sí se movían entre la maleza, observando con gesto divertido las cabañas del campamento.

…..

-Buenos días campistas, el día de hoy tendremos otra actividad recreativa, "todos juntos podemos"-. Anunció un instructor, cosa que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre para los nuevos campistas, pero no por eso perdían interés.

-A continuación diremos los equipos para la actividad. En el primer equipo estarán: Toon, Sheik, Marth, Kirby, Sonic, Samus y Luigi.

A Toon se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar el segundo nombre del equipo, a lo que dirigió una mirada fugaz al mayor, quien parecía sumido en sus propios asuntos, como siempre. Kirby tocó el hombre de su amigo y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-En el segundo equipo, Link, Zelda, Roy, Ike, Meta, Peach y Mario. Y, por último, Popo, Nana, Diddy, Lucas, Ness, Pit y Red. –Estos equipos estaban perfectamente bien para la mayoría, ya podrán adivinar porqué.

-Ahora, todos los equipos fórmense en círculos, viendo hacia afuera.

-Espero que hoy estés mejor, pequeño –Saltó Sonic hacia Toon mientras se formaban en el círculo, con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

El rubio asintió y el mayor le dio unas palmadas amigables en la cabeza riendo un poco –Me agradas, también tu hermano, pero tú tienes más espíritu de campistas –Le guiñó el ojo y ambos fueron a formarse junto con el equipo.

Toon, adrede se colocó a lado de Sheik y Kirby se colocó de igual manera a lado de su amigo. Del otro lado del mayor, Samus había tomado su lugar a lado del de ojos carmín. Los demás se habían acomodado de manera al azar.

-Bien, tomen asiento en el suelo y entrelacen los brazos con los de sus compañeros que tienen a los lados –El instructor mostró la forma en la que debían estar enlazados, era como una cadena una vez que todos los hacían.

-La tarea de hoy será que todos deben trabajar juntos, como un equipo, para levantarse todos juntos. Si hay un solo miembro que no coopere, no funcionará. Tomemos este equipo como ejemplo –El instructor fue hasta el tercer grupo que había formado, todos ya estaban en posición.

-Ustedes cuatro –Señaló a cuatro miembros que estaban en distintas posiciones –Intenten levantarse sin soltarse de sus compañeros.

Nana, Diddy, Pit y Red ni siquiera pudieron elevarse del piso. Con los compañeros a sus lados inmóviles no pudieron hacer realmente mucho, lo cual probaba el punto del instructor.

-¿Ven? No es posible levantar a más contigo si no todos cooperan o si no se ponen de acuerdo. Ahora, obviamente el que terminé de levantarse primero sin caerse en el proceso o el que se caiga menos veces, será el ganador de esta actividad, que, por ser recreativa, no tiene créditos.

-¿Listos? … ¡Ahora!

Todos los equipos comenzaron a intentar levantarse, pero sólo eso. Nadie se decía nada entre sí, no había comunicación, básicamente todos se levantaban como podían o como creían. Los sentones no tardaron en hacerse presentes, dejando a más de uno adolorido.

-Esto no está funcionando –Dijo Toon habiéndose dado el segundo sentón y jalando a Kirby y Sheik con él.

-Poyo, para nada –Este torció la boca en una mueca que reflejaba su frustración. A lado de él estaba Luigi.

-Nadie está trabajando en equipo y sólo hacen los que se les viene a la cabeza –Comentó el de gorra verde.

-El pequeño tiene razón, no está funcionando –Dijo Sonic a lado de Luigi, por lo que Toon y Kirby tenían que voltear su cabeza para verlo.

De un momento a otro, Samus y Marth también estaban prestando atención a sus compañeros de equipo. Se miraron los unos a los otros, haciéndose preguntas silenciosas y respondiendo con miradas cómplices, acompañadas de sonrisas.

-Muy bien, equipo, a la cuenta de tres –Vociferó Sonic. –Uno –Todos asentaron sus pies en el suelo, con rodillas arriba –Dos –Comenzaron a levantar la retaguardia del suelo -¡Tres! –Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo hicieron fuerza en sus piernas, apoyándose los unos en los otros para mantener el equilibrio. Uno se puso de pie completamente, ése uno fue Sheik, que luego jaló consigo a Toon y Samus, estos a Kirby y a Marth, terminando con Luigi y Sonic.

El rubio más pequeño del grupo aulló con entusiasmo al haberlo logrado justo antes de que el equipo de su hermano lograra levantarse igualmente -¡Eso es! –Kirby y él comenzaron a reír, seguidos por los demás miembros del grupo ganador. Sheik les miró sin expresión especial, exceptuando por un ligero deje de una sonrisa en su rostro. En otro equipo, Meta veía a esos dos mismos con pensamientos indescifrables en esos momentos.

…**..**

Por la noche, dentro de las cabañas, los campistas cuchicheaban cosas sobre los pocos días que llevaban ahí. Especialmente una conversación entre Toon y Link, mientras que sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos.

-¿Qué piensas? –Decía el peli-rosa.

-No lo sé –Susurraba Toon entre un bostezo y los párpados pesándole.

-Anda, algo debe ser –Insistía el otro haciendo origami a la luz de una linterna, algunas cosas que había aprendido días anteriores y que no había podido mostrarle a su amigo.

-Sólo lo de hoy y lo de la enfermería –Dijo haciendo una pausa ligera donde sólo se escuchaba el manejo del papel –Pero eso no fue gran cosa –Añadió al final, como si quisiera evitar que Kirby hiciera un comentario o una pregunta.

-Pero no pudo no haber pasa-

-Shh, ¿escuchaste eso? –Interrumpió el rubio poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que el otro hiciera silencio.

-… ¿De qué hablas? –Murmuró aún más bajo Kirby.

Los dos hicieron silencio. Era perfectamente perceptible el cantar de los grillos, pero no mucho más además de eso. Sin embargo, Link estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo.

-Habrás imaginado cosas.

-Sé que hay algo –Declaró y se levantó del suelo. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia el bosque. Observó cautelosamente por esta, con sólo la luz de la luna iluminando el terreno que quedaba antes de que iniciara la zona boscosa.

-¿Ves algo?

-No… -Esperó unos segundos más, ahora con Kirby a su lado. Los matorrales que daban inicio a la maleza se movieron ligeramente, como si algo dentro de ellos se hubiera movido.

-¿Viste, lo viste? –Interrogó precipitadamente el rubio, sus ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Ahí había _algo. _

-Sí, pero, ¿qué es? –Ambos seguían con la vista fija en los arbustos que volvieron a moverse un poco en medio de la penumbra.

-Deberíamos ir a ver.

-Toon, no podemos, tenemos prohibido salir de las cabañas después de las ocho, los guardias pueden encargarse.

-Pero no veo ninguno por aquí, ¿y si es algo peligroso? –Replicó el rubio volteando a ver a su amigo con mirada decidida.

Kirby no era cobarde, para nada, la razón por la que se negaba era porque era peligroso, pero en un sentido más allá de lo que podían manejar. Pensándolo bien, era de noche, con unos pocos guardias vigilando, él y Toon sólo tenían catorce años, sumándole que no sabían precisamente con _qué _podían encontrarse.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que su amigo simplemente iba a ir pese a todo lo que él dijera. Por ende, él también iría, no podía dejarlo solo.

En un dos por tres, ambos estaban saliendo con mucho cuidado de su cabaña, casi a gatillas para no ser vistos por los guardias que a esas horas cumplían con sus funciones de cuidar los rededores. Con la lámpara de Kirby a la mano, llegaron hasta los arbustos sorteando entre la cabaña de las chicas.

Estaban el uno al lado del otro, no pensaban separarse por nada, no podían dejar al otro a su merced en caso de que algo sucediera. Un metro y medio aproximadamente los separaban de los arbustos, y los jóvenes clavaban la mirada en cada pequeño movimiento que podían ver en la obscuridad.

-A lo mejor se ha ido –Susurró Kirby sin poder notar más allá de la ligera brisa proveniente del lago.

-Quizás –Respondió Toon.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban, quizás la idea de que apenas se voltearan algo saliera les había congelado y privado de razonamiento, de decirle a sus piernas que dieran la media vuelta y regresaran a su cabaña, olvidarse del asunto y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. La mente de estos pequeños aventureros no era así.

Eran capaces de quedarse ahí como estatuas hasta que algo sucediera. Inconscientemente ambos deseaban encontrarse con algo, querían que valiera la pena el aventurarse contra las reglas del campamento.

Instintivamente dieron uno, dos, tres pasos al frente, acortando cada vez más la distancia hacia lo desconocido y posiblemente peligroso.

El arbusto volvió a sacudirse de manera violenta, al menos para la cercanía en la que estaban eso pareció. Los jóvenes quedaron paralizados, apuntando con la lámpara en varias direcciones para lograr ver algo.

Sus corazones latían rápidamente, llevando la adrenalina a todas las partes de sus cuerpos mientras seguían disminuyendo ese espacio. La maleza volvió a agitarse, sorprendiéndoles y haciendo que ambos retrocedieran un paso a manera de reacción.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo un poco atemorizado el peli-rosa casi poniéndose atrás de Toon.

-No lo sé, acerquémonos para ver.

Volvieron a ganar terreno, llegando al punto de poder ver encima de los arbustos, pero la linterna era vital o sólo verían manchas obscuras. Sin embargo, no podían distinguir nada que no fueran ramas y hojas.

-No puedo ver nada, ¿se habrá asustado?

-Es probable.

-¡Oigan, ustedes! –Una luz les alumbró desde sus espaldas. Los jóvenes se voltearon rápidamente con un respingo debido al momento.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Ése era uno de los guardias, Ganondorf.

Los chicos enmudecieron con el susto.

-Vamos, a sus cabañas –Gruñó el hombre de cabellera anaranjada, haciendo que los menores olvidaran todo el asunto de que había _algo _entre los arbustos y fueran casi a tropezones a su cabaña, metiéndose en ella antes de recibir más regaños.

Sin embargo, seguían con el pendiente de que hubieran podido encontrar algo.

**. x . x . x . x . x .**

Nuevamente quiero disculparme por la tardanza Uu. Pero, ¡he tenido cosas que hacer!... En realidad no, pero el calor me atrofia y simplemente no salía este capítulo. Además de que me fui una semana a la playa –sí, es muy desconsiderada-. Pero ahora deberán tenerme más paciencia porque dentro de una semana iniciaré de nuevo las clases. Así que, bueno, ya saben qué esperar. En serio lo siento –muere-.

Y bueno, sé que no puedo compensarlos con mucho, pero les traje una lista de los créditos que cada personaje ha acumulado hasta el momento.

Toon – 2  
Link – 2  
Sheik – 2  
Zelda – 0  
Pit – 0  
Kirby – 0  
Meta – 2  
Ike – 2  
Roy – 0  
Marth – 2  
Samus – 2  
Nana – 0  
Peach – 0  
Lucas – 0  
Ness – 2  
Popo – 0  
Sonic – 2  
Mario – 0  
Luigi – 0  
Red – 0  
Diddy – 0

Así es como ha quedado hasta el momento, ya veremos cuántos logran acumular más tarde.

Por último, les tengo una pregunta preguntosa. ¿Qué clase de cosas les gustaría que hubiera en la cabaña donde se intercambian los créditos? Puede ser desde ropa, hasta artículos varios, quizás un recuerdo, detalles que puedan regalarse. Lo dejo a su criterio, si tienen sugerencias son plenamente bienvenidas. Me despido por el momento.


End file.
